


Close your eyes

by summertears



Series: I Owe You My Heart [8]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Fireworks, Ginzura - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obon, Promises, Rain, War flashbacks, bad memories, rain tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears
Summary: Gintoki is a mess of feelings. Katsura's hand is on his, confusing memories in his head, heavy bumping warmth in his face, and he's completely lost.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: I Owe You My Heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098431
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cofeedaifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofeedaifuku/gifts).



> Liv, this piece is for you. Thank you for loving this couple with me <3

**GINTOKI COULDN’T BELIEVE IN** his eyes. His hands, clenched, were covered by Katsura’s, in a soft hold in which the warmth brought him memories.

“You’re terrible with words,” Katsura said, but he knew he was the same. “And your… hands were twitching.”

Gintoki didn’t say a thing this time. He froze instead. He forgot what to say, how to move, what is to feel. His chest ached and his view turned white for mere seconds and was Katsura’s voice that awakened him once more.

“Are you feeling ill? I can take you to your house, if-”

“No!” A bit too loud. “I mean, it’s okay, I was just thinking,” Gintoki said. Omitting, but said.

“About what? Your lips got pale and dry.” Katsura approached and Gintoki could swear he was about to be _kissed_. His eyes widened and Katsura stopped by a few millimetres from his mouth. He could feel his breath, the warmth of the tip of his nose against his. It was like a first kiss, the tension, the shivers. And the way Katsura seemed to know exactly what to do. “Gintoki?” Asked Katsura, but Gintoki was out of himself. Feeling taken by a wild river again.

Wooden echoes, cold lightning shivers running in his arms, lugubrious low voices around his ears. A void in which he couldn’t escape. It was like being lost in a forest, surrounded by life, but haunted by death. He saw Katsura’s lips, his cries, his begging, his _tears_. He saw everything and saw nothing. Katsura touched his shoulder in a so slight movement Gintoki didn’t even notice. He was about to fall. Everything started to hurt suddenly. Gintoki opened his eyes, he saw himself. The war, the Naraku men and Oboro’s judging eyes in front of him. He was unable to move; Katsura’s hands so close but so far from his at that moment they were tied at his back. He tried to open his mouth, his own body moving along his sword right in front of his eyes, but he heard Katsura’s voice instead.

“Gintoki!” It was loud and the strong grip in his arm didn’t hurt anymore: it felt like it was gone. Hyperventilation. Katsura fidgeted and, after applying a bit of strength in his grip onto Gintoki’s hands, he said in a murmuring voice. “I’m here.”

Gintoki looked at him, lost eyes and sweaty paleness. He opened his mouth again and, for a moment, Katsura thought he was going to cry. Just as his heart claimed, he closed his eyes, and only to feel Gintoki’s easing breathing, Katsura leaned forward.

“I promise I’ll be here. Promise me, so will you.”

“Don’t be silly…” said Gintoki. He was so weak he feared his soul had left his body along with his erratic breathing.

“I’m not silly,” Katsura said, a tender look in his olive eyes. They seemed so sad. Gintoki wanted to smile, but he waited for Katsura’s next line. “Zura?”

“Close your eyes.”

And it was with the first firework of the night their lips met. A stretching pain in Gintoki’s chest turned into a thousand blooming flowers. He felt like pushing away but wanted to pull him closer. His eyes couldn’t believe in the slight tears that hit his cheeks when they parted.

Gintoki opened his eyes. It was the rain, a _dream_.

**Author's Note:**

> Also! Thanks a lot for all the kudos and comments on this series <3


End file.
